Bright Blood and Dark Fire
by Kila9Nishika
Summary: Ginevra Weasley had two best friends as a child, but one of them was brutally killed by the Ministry.  This can only change the small girl's outlook on the world, and the way that she reacts to everything.  But how long can she hold onto her sanity? DARK.


**Disclaimer:** The universe of Harry Potter is in no way owned by me. In fact, my sister even stole my set of the books, and I don't own any of the movies!

**AN:** THIS IS A TEST. REPEAT. THIS IS A TEST. I normally am not the hugest Ginny fan, but I decided I needed to write Ginny, a very different Ginny from canon Ginny. And yes, Ginny likes being called the various flowery nominatives by Harry.

**AN2:** As this is a TEST, it is only the school-year of 1991-1992. I will have to feel confident in the story's reception, to write more. So please, review!

* * *

From a young age, Ginevra Molly Weasley despised authority. No matter how old she got, she could still remember the very day that her hatred of authority came into being.

**August 10, 1985**

"_Can't catch me, Mia!"_

_Three girls ran down the hill near the Burrow, shrieking gleefully. The tallest, a slightly chubby girl with a mess of dark brown curls, let out a wild yell, and began to roll down the hill._

_Giggling, her friends joined her, mussing their clothing to the point that only the red, blonde, and brown hair could distinguish one girl from the next._

_Snorting with laughter, the muddy and grass-stained girls stood up and hugged each other._

_Pulling away, the redhead had a pensive look that seemed odd on her four-year-old face._

"_Mia?" she asked, biting her lip._

_The brunette tilted her head. "What is it, Ginny?"_

_Ginny tugged on a curl. "When you grow up and become the Heredera de la Familia Black, will you still be Luna's and my friend?"_

_Mia gaped. "Of course, Gin. I love you. You are ma soeur, mi hermana. Both of you. I would never forget you, or leave you."_

_Luna pushed a blonde curl out of her face and looked inquiringly between her taller friends. "Gin? Mia?"_

_But before the youngest of their trio could say more, the day exploded into chaos._

"_We've found it!"_

"_Get the cursed thing!"_

"_Grab it!"_

_Ginny, who had been yanked brutally away from her friend, began beating the red-robed figures, tears streaming down her face. Luna was lying face-down, having been hit by a silvery spell, and Mia was struggling with all of her might to break free._

_But one five-and-a-half year old and two four year olds are no match for trained Aurors._

_That night, she cried in her father's lap. _

"_Why did they take her away?" Ginny cried. "What did Mia do wrong?"_

_Arthur Weasley sighed, and rubbed his face. "There was something wrong with Mia, Sparkplug. Sometimes, we can't help bad things from happening, and we have to let them take their course without harming more people than necessary."_

_Ginny sniffed, and wiped her eyes._

_But the next morning, blazoned across the Daily Prophet, was a photo of Mia at her most stubborn, and a title that made Ginny stare. Her parents might think that she couldn't read, but Ginny could read the words "Disgusting Child of Death Eater and Werewolf Exterminated."_

_That day, Ginny made her decision. It didn't matter what got in her way, or how many laws she shattered into tiny pieces – she was never going to let anyone harm the people she cared about, never again.

* * *

_

Sighing, Ginny shifted from one foot to the other. Her siblings were going back to Hogwarts today, and they were all running late – as usual.

"Ronald! Get down here this instant!"

"But Mum, I can't find Scabbers!"

"Oooh, can't Ronniekins find his ratsiepoo?"

Huffing, Ginny began to fiddle with one of the ends of her tight braids. She'd discovered that she could work more efficiently when her hair was out of her face, and had braided her hair ever since.

"Why doesn't he try the attic?"

"The toilet?"

"The roof?"

"The –"

Resisting the urge to kick her brothers Fred and George, who were currently having a blast teasing Ron, (and the only tolerable siblings still at home,) Ginny cut in.

"Oi, idiots."

Identical faces turned to face Ginny.

"Yes, O Sister Dearest?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "If you wish to persist in irritating Ron, why not wait until you're already on the train? Then, you'll have an entire school-year to irritate him and Percy."

The twins gaped at her for a moment, before turning to each other with identical expressions of astonishment.

"Why, my dear brother,"

"I do believe"

"That she has a good point."

Then, turning to Ginny, they chorused, "Thank you, dearest sister."

Ginny snorted. "Yeah, yeah, merci beaucoup."

And then they were all ready to go, and being bustled outside by their mother.

Ginny, with the suspicious mindset with which she now viewed everything, thought it was odd that, after years of going to the station the normal way, they were taking the muggle way this one time.

They'd never done that before.

But then Ginny caught sight of another person that she would swear was going to Hogwarts, just like her brothers. Absent-mindedly playing along with her mother's weird games, she focused on the strange boy.

He was shorter than she was, and had wide green eyes that looked somewhat unfocused behind thick glasses. His hair was black, and stood up in every direction, and his clothing looked even more like second-hand clothing than hers did.

Ignoring her mother, who was babbling about Fred and George, as usual, Ginny wandered over to the lost-looking boy.

"Hello," she said quietly. "Are you alright? You look a bit lost."

Blinking, the boy pushed his hair out of his face with a slight frown. "I s-guess I am."

Ginny bit back a frown. She'd caught that effort not to sound educated. But why would he not want people to know he was smart?

Deciding to let him know that she could be trusted, she gave him a conspiratorial grin. "I _suppose_," she said, emphasizing the word that he had intentionally not used. "You're going to Hogwarts, aren't you? Like my brothers."

The boy gave her an odd stare, and then nodded slowly. "Yes. My name's Harry. My owl –" he reached forward and brushed the snowy owl through the bars of her cage. "My owl's Hedwig."

Ginny smiled. "I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley. You'll want to watch out for my brothers – Percy's a git, he's the Prefect, Fred and George are notorious pranksters, but I doubt that they'll really bother you unless you bother them, and Ron…" she trailed off. "Well… Ron's just an idiot who only thinks about food, Quidditch, and chess. In that order."

Harry looked amused. "Well… do you know how to get onto the Platform?"

Holding back a snort, Ginny led Harry through the pillar and onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

She waved as the train pulled away, and wondered. What house would Harry be placed in? Ron would obviously be in Gryffindor – too thick for his own good, barreling in without thinking, too Gryffindor.

Wistfully, Ginny blinked away a tear. This was not only a special year because of Harry Potter. This was the year that Mia would have gone to Hogwarts.

_Don't think about that!_ Ginny scolded herself. She was lonely enough, and didn't need to be thinking about her lost friend.

* * *

The next morning, Ginny was startled out of her bed by an owl.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Since you're practically the only person I know, I thought that perhaps I would write to tell you about Hogwarts._

_I was Sorted into Hufflepuff, after convincing the Hat that people would be too suspicious of me if I were as Slytherin._

_In Ravenclaw, I met my first friend, a muggleborn named Hermione Granger._

_I'm looking forward to classes, tomorrow, and am hoping that this isn't all some fantastic dream._

_Please write back,_

_Harry_

_PS. Is Ginny short for something? If so, what?

* * *

_

_Dear Harry,_

_Congratulations on becoming a Hufflepuff. I believe that you shall be greatly underestimated there, and near to none shall see your true worth. Most probably, your only friends shall be your true friends._

_Do tell me about the classes at Hogwarts. Are they difficult? Are the teachers strict? Is it fun? Which class is your favorite?_

_Ginny is short for Ginevra._

_Thankful for the alleviation of the boredom,_

_Ginny

* * *

_

_To The Lovely Ginevra,_

_My favorite class is, undoubtedly, Transfiguration, shortly followed by Charms. Potions is a joke, because Professor Snape makes no effort to teach. Defense Against the Darks Arts is a joke because Quirrel spends all of his time pretending to be terrified of everything. History of Magic is a joke because Binns just drones on and on about nothing._

_Herbology is alright, and Professor Sprout is really sweet – an affectionate sort of woman. I'm glad she's my Head of House; she seems to be the type who really pays attention to her students._

_Hermione sends her salutations, and asks if you could send a photograph of yourself. _

_Do you know where I could acquire a sign that says "Do Not Look – Will Destroy Appetite"? I thought that I could levitate it above your brother Ronald's head, in the Great Hall. I agree with your previous observations, he eats like a pig. How is he so skinny?_

_To the Beautiful Donna Ginevra,_

_Harry J. Potter

* * *

_

_Dear Harry,_

_Donna Ginevra? Are you trying to flatter me?_

_From what my brothers have said, Professor Snape pampers his House far past the point of excess. I would advise owl-ordering extra texts for Potions, so as not to fall behind. None of my brothers seem to have thought of that yet, for some reason. Well, except for Fred and George, but they don't care if they fail Potions._

_Attached is a photograph taken last year, so my hair is a little shorter than it is now, but otherwise, it is a decent picture. Could I have a photograph of yourself and Hermione?_

_Á mon cher ami,_

_Ginny_

_PS. If you don't know French, that means "To My Dear Friend."

* * *

_

_At Annwyla Gwenhwyfar,_

_In Welsh, that means "For Dearest Ginevra." Pretty, isn't it? Near as pretty as you. Hermione says that it's silly that I should be all soppy over you. Those are her words, not mine. I'm not teasing, though; you are my first friend, and the prettiest girl I have ever met. Plus, it is fun, coming up with new salutations and phrases to compliment you._

_Thanks ever so for the photograph, and the one of me and Hermione is attached to this letter._

_Thanks to your brilliant advice, I've owl-ordered advanced texts for all of my classes, as well as a set of interesting books on Ancient Runes. Did you know that my scar is the Sowilo Rune? I used a Copying Charm (SBoS, G6) to copy a page out of my Runes book, so that you can see all of the things it says about Sowilo. Can you see any significance? Hermione and I are souring every page, in the hopes of figuring out exactly how I survived the Killing Curse._

_This past week, I discovered that I seem to have a natural talent on the broom. Your idiot brother Ronald stole Longbottom's Rememberall, and flew off with it, and I caught it. Next thing I know, I'm on the Quidditch team, and all of the older girls in the school hate me for some reason. What do you think I did?_

_Annwyl,_

_Harry J. P.

* * *

_

_Harry,_

_Are you trying to embarrass me? Mum got a look at your last letter, and she thought that you were my _boyfriend_. _

_I must say, though, that I much prefer Gwenhwyfar to Ginevra. I never knew that such a pretty name was related to the name my parents burdened me with._

_If you are going to play Quidditch, watch out for the Gryffindor Beaters – they're my brothers, Fred and George. As twins, they seem to have some sort of mental connection, and they are _very_ good._

_Is Harry short for something? If you are going to call me all sorts of flowery names, the least I can do is do the same._

_Amusedly,_

_Ginny

* * *

_

_Amado Ginevre,_

_Spanish, this time! Beloved Ginny, I begin. I chose Spanish because Hermione is teaching it to me._

_Potions has been as awful as usual, but the disaster of about a month ago tops the tower. It is also the reason why I have not written to you in an entire month._

_Apparently, I am allergic to the innards of rats. Someone (coughcoughRoncoughcough) dumped a bucket of rat spleen on my back, and I nearly died. This is the first day that I have been able to grasp a quill, and my hands are still really tender and swollen._

_Something I meant to write about sooner is what happened a month ago on Halloween. A troll somehow got into the school. I wonder what happened to Dumbledore's supposed "great power." Oh, well._

_¡hasta la vista!_

_Harry J.

* * *

_

_Dear Harry,_

_A troll? In the _school?_ What is going on? _

_Talk to Fred and George, and tell them that the Sparkplug wants them to Activate Operation Git #2. Ron deserves everything they can dish out._

_Say hi to Hermione for me._

_Sincerely,_

_Ginny

* * *

_

_Sweetest Gwen – _

_You don't mind if I call you that, do you? I would call you by your beautiful given name, but you have insinuated that you dislike it._

_Thing One and Thing Two have told me to tell you that Operation Git #2 is a Green Light. Does this have anything to do with pranks?_

_Hermione says hello._

_Ai kara, (Love from,)_

_Harry J.

* * *

_

_Harry – _

_I love the nickname. I will say this – I will allow you to call me Ginevra, but _only_ you, and _nobody_ else._

_Yes, the Twins are going to prank Ronald the Idiot._

_How are your classes going? Do you think that you are going to do well on the end-of-term exams? What are you doing for the Christmas holidays? Do you celebrate Christmas?_

_I like your phrasing from the last letter – _

_Ai kara,_

_Gwenhwyfar (Ginevra)

* * *

_

_Saiai no Hotaru,_

_That means Beloved Firefly in Japanese. I thought it was uniquely fitting, considering that you referred to yourself as Sparkplug. _

_As far as exams go, I think that I will probably do embarrassingly well on all but perhaps Potions, merely because Snape has it out for me._

_I plan to stay at Hogwarts over the hols, why?_

_I don't know if you can call what I do "celebrating." I accept that others feel something special at Christmas, but the day that always grabbed at me was the Solstice, because of the symbolism of the sun's return after the ice and bitterness of winter._

_Ai kara,_

_Harry J.

* * *

_

_Kon'nichiwa!_

_I've taken up your liking for Japanese. You have this obsession with languages, don't you?_

_If I'm Hotaru, then you're definitely Hikaru, or perhaps, Shou._

_Good luck on the exams, and a clear Solstice,_

_Ai kara,_

_Gwenhwyfar (Hotaru) (Ginevra)

* * *

_

_Gwena HaMalkah,_

_Thank you for the well wishes. As for me, Hikaru? I'm not sure. Shou seems more appropriate. _

_In Hebrew, it would really be "Gvena," and not "Gwena," but I'm not Israeli anyway._

_Do you celebrate Christmas? If you do, Merry Christmas. If not, a Clear Solstice to you, too._

_Saiai no Hotaru, do you plan on going into a specific House, next year? I've been wondering, and trying to think of which House would suit you best. I'm happy in Hufflepuff, but the others can be a little thick at times, if you know what I mean. That's why it's great to be friends with a Ravenclaw._

_Speaking of Ravenclaws, Her(Royal Highness)mione wants me to wish you a "Joyeux Noël."_

_Choref Shalom, (A Peaceful Winter,)_

_Shou (Harry J.)

* * *

_

_Saiai no Shou,_

_Did I say it right? Mum thinks I've gone mad, learning random phrases in random languages._

_Mum, Dad, and I are going to visit my older brother, Charlie. He's in Romania, studying dragons. Compared to Ron and Percy, he's a genius. Compared to Fred and George, he's actually one of the better apples that the Weasley tree has grown._

_How do you say "Hello" in Romanian?_

"_Joyeux Noël" means "Merry Christmas," doesn't it? Give her my best wishes._

_Ai kara,_

_Gwen (Ginny)

* * *

_

_Bună ziua, Ginevra,_

_That's how you say "Good day, Ginevra." Just plain "Hello" would be "Alo." "Good morning" is "Bună dimineaţa," and "Good Evening" is "Bună seara." _

_Just for fun, I looked up something funny. Ask one of the dragon handlers if it would be funny to call your brother a "o prostie, dar frumos," brother._

_Ai kara,_

_Harry J.

* * *

_

_Bună seara,_

_Or, whatever time of day it is in England. Why did you suggest that I call my brother a "silly, but nice," brother?_

_Never mind. It was funny, I admit. Did you get my gift?_

_By the way, what were you thinking, sending me a set of books as expensive or more than my entire wardrobe? __And__ a pretty green scarf. Are you hinting?_

_Fuming, but with Ai kara,_

_Gwen

* * *

_

_Dear Harry,_

_Why haven't you written back to me?_

_Confused, but with Ai kara,_

_Ginny

* * *

_

_Dear Harry,_

_Are you mad at me? Why haven't you answered any of my letters?_

_Worried,_

_Ai kara,_

_Ginny

* * *

_

_Dear Ginny Weasley,_

_That is how you spell your name, right? Because, half the time, Ha- Har—xxxxx_

_Half the time, __Harry__ refers to you as Gwenhwyfar, and Gwen, and Jenny, and Hotaru, and any of a number of names._

_My name is Hermione Granger, and I am writing to tell you that Harry was in a bad accident in Quidditch, and has been in the Hospital Wing for several weeks. When he wakes up, I'll give him your letters._

_You needn't worry, I haven't read them._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Jane Granger

* * *

_

_Dear Hermione,_

_It's been a month since I got your letter. _

_Exactly __what__ happened to Harry? How serious is it?_

_Feel free to call me Gwen, if you wish._

_Sincerely,_

_Ginny

* * *

_

_Dear Ginny,_

_Harry's broomstick had been acting oddly for several games in a row and it finally threw him off after he caught the snitch in the last game, as he was hit by two bludgers from Slytherin simultaneously. _

_The game was already over, so the Slytherins got in a bit of trouble, although not as much as they deserve._

_He has yet – he has yet to wake up, and until yestxxxxxxx. Until yesterxxxxx. Until yesterday, Madam Pomfrey wasn't certain whether or not he would._

_Sincerely, _

_Hermione Jane Granger

* * *

_

_Fy Melys Gwenhwyfar,_

_Hermione says that I should translate that, but I think that you have a good knowledge of Welsh, now, don't you? Oh, well, I said, "My Sweet Gwenhwyfar."_

_Apparently, I have been unconscious for close to three months, and I am extremely thankful that I was ahead in all of my classes._

_About the exams from last term – full marks. Your good wishes helped me to success._

_The books – I thought you'd like them. You __do__ like them, right? I can always get you something else._

_The scarf – of course I'm hinting, what type of ten year old is as sarcastic and disillusioned as you are unless they're Slytherin material?_

_Apologies for worrying you, and I can promise that I never meant for it to occur._

_Ai kara,_

_Harry J._

_PS. Dictation Quills are amazing.

* * *

_

_Harry – _

_I was so worried! Buy Hermione some chocolate; she must have been terrified about you._

_Of course I like the books, don't you dare spend any more money on me!_

_Good luck on the final exams in a month,_

_Ai kara,_

_Gwen

* * *

_

_Dear Harry,_

_Okay, what's going on now?_

_Ai kara,_

_Gwen

* * *

_

_Dear Hermione,_

_What's happened to Harry?_

_Sincerely,_

_Ginny Weasley

* * *

_

_Dear Ginny,_

_Well, Harry's done it again!_

_Professor Quirrel tried to kill him, hit him with a curse called "The Killing Curse," and Harry collapsed. It was in the middle of the Great Hall, and everyone thought he'd died!_

_But then, Professor Quirrel started screaming, and then he burst into flames. I ran over to Harry, and saw that he was breathing._

_Currently, he's in the Hospital Wing. Again._

_He'll write to you as soon as he wakes up, I'm sure of it._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Jane Granger

* * *

_

_Dear Harry,_

_YOU CRAZY IDIOT, DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, DO YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU GOT HIT BY THE __**KILLING CURSE!**__ I SAW IT IN THE DAILY PROPHET – IT'S A GOOD THING THAT HERMIONE WROTE TO ME BEFOREHAND, OTHERWISE I WOULD HAVE HAD A HEART ATTACK!_

_Ai kara,_

_Gwen.

* * *

_

_Fy Melys Gwenhwyfar,_

_I'M SORRY._

_I did not ask to get attackd by my insane Death Eater Professor. _

_Don't worry, I'm not mad, I know that you were just worried. Believe me, I have no plans to get that close to death ever, EVER again._

_I'll see you at the station, right?_

_Ai kara,_

_Harry J.

* * *

_

_Harry – _

_Of course you'll see me at the station. Do you know, this has been the most like my age that I have acted in years? Of course, the only friend I have besides you is not very social at the moment, and the Ministry __**killed**__ my other best friend._

_Don't you DARE get yourself nearly killed before the train ride back to the station!_

_Ai kara,_

_Gwen

* * *

_

_Fy Melys Gwenhwyfar,_

_See you soon!_

_Ai kara,_

_Harry J.

* * *

_

**June 20, 1992**

In the bustle and crowds of Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters, it was easy to miss a small figure leaning against the wall. Even though she had vibrant red hair, it did not stand out as one might think, pulled into tightly braided pigtails, and dressed in a deep near-black green.

Pushing through the throngs of people, a thin boy with thick glasses approached the redhead.

"Ginny!"

Looking up, Ginny smiled. Harry was the same miniscule size he'd been on the train to Hogwarts, with his hair as unruly as ever, and his glasses as odd-looking on that pale face. His green eyes were just as brilliant, but exhausted.

With a faint smile still on her lips, Ginny grabbed Harry's hand.

"It's good to see you managed to live through the week, Harry," she teased. "Is this Hermione?"

The indicated teen was a girl with wild brown curls, grey-brown eyes, and an easy smile that _just_ didn't manage to hide overly-large buckteeth.

"I'm Hermione," the girl said, with a nod that made her hair bounce. "I can guess that you are the 'Gwenhwyfar' that Harry is always writing to."

Ginny nodded. "That's me. I must say, I greatly prefer 'Gwenhwyfar' to 'Ginevra,' although Harry, _and only Harry,_ has permission to refer to me as such, should he so like."

Harry smiled. "It's been nice, being able to write to you, Gwen. Like…" he trailed off, his eyes wistful.

Hermione scowled. "Don't you _dare _say it!"

Confused, Ginny looked from the older girl to the bespectacled boy. "Don't say what?"

Still scowling, Hermione shook her head. "He said it to me earlier this year. He said, 'It's almost like having friends.' I had to beat his head open to get him to understand that we _are_ friends."

Ginny shook her head. "Harry James we are _much_ more than friends. My mother thought we were dating! Believe me, did I get a rant before I managed to explain. I'll be coming to Hogwarts next year, and I want you to realize that you mean more to me than anyone except maybe the Twins and Luna Lovegood." She bit her lip. "And… well, she's dead, but I still miss her…"

Harry's face softened, and he put a hesitant hand on her shoulder. "Who, Gwen?"

Ginny took a shaky breath. It simply wasn't _fair_, that thinking of her should still be so difficult.

"Her name was Mia, Mia Black. She was the last true-blood Heiress of the Ancient and Noble Family of Black. She was birthed by your mother, Harry, but was genetically the daughter of two people who would turn out to be a werewolf and a Death Eater. As a result, when I was four and she was six, the _Aurors,_ police from the _Ministry of Magic_, came and took her away while we were playing together." Ginny choked, tears welling in her eyes. "They killed her."

Hermione's eyes widened with horror, and Harry made a strangled noise. "Gwen…"

Ginny forced herself to get back under control. "That day, I learned that those who are in authority might not be there to do good, and that I can't trust adults to do anything good. Some are good-hearted, but useless, some are good-hearted, but cause harm, and some simply cause harm wherever they go."

With a faint frown, Hermione pointed out, "Eventually, even you shall be an adult, Ginny."

Ginny nodded. "The last, and smallest group of adults, is the group that I call 'child-hearted adults.' Despite having grown, they have not grown stupid or evil."

Hermione looked doubtful, but Harry seemed to understand.

Before Ginny could say anything else, a stiff voice shouted at Harry to "Get along, Boy!" and Harry began to walk away, his eyes still on Ginny and Hermione.

Hermione's face darkened a mite, but she gave Harry a reassuring smile. "See you in September, Harry," she said, before disappearing into the crowd.

Ginny hesitated. "Harry?"

Harry turned back. "Yes, Gwen?"

"Be careful." Ginny had never worried so much about another person in her entire life.

A smile lit Harry's face, turning his eyes into gleaming emeralds. "I will, Fy Melys Gwenhwyfar."

And then he was gone.

Once Harry was out of sight, and her family had swallowed her up again, Ginny's eyes hardened. She had lost Mia; she wouldn't allow anything to happen to Harry.

_Finis Incantationes Temporarius_

* * *

**AN3:** And that's the end of June, 1992. Who wants CoS? Please, REVIEW! I need to know how well I wrote Ginny.

**AN4:** The letters aren't annoying, are they?


End file.
